Opposites Attract
by Araneida
Summary: The relationship between Kuwabara and Kurama as seen by Kurama's stepbrother. Kuwabara x Kurama


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I have a feeling you don't either.

"Shuichi-kun!"

Shuichi Hatanaka turned to see one of his stepbrother's guests running towards him. What was his name? Kuwa……Kuwa something. His stepbrother had invited him to his father's wedding, although Shuichi had no earthly idea _why_. He couldn't have picked a more random person if he tried. He was almost the polar opposite of the slightly effeminate redhead: large, muscular, and extremely blunt with his words. His stepbrother had told him they were like friends-or something of that sort. It was odd, though. He didn't seem the type of person to hang around a person like the glorious, wonderful Shuichi Minamino, though.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Ku-I mean, Shuichi? I need to talk to him?"

Shuichi pointed vaguely in the distance. "I saw him go that way."

"Thank you!" The carrot-top replied, jogging away.

Shuichi watched him, thinking deeply. He referred to his stepbrother so _casually_. Like they were very close. But if that was true, why had he never seen this 'friend'? And what was with the nickname he called his stepbrother by? _Kurama. _Try as he might, he could find no reason for polite, impersonal boy to have any sort of nickname, let alone that one.

And then a swell of curiosity caught him. What did the carrot-top want with Shuichi-san? What did they talk about? What really went on between his wonderful, protective, gentle stepbrother and this coarse stranger that was seemingly plucked out of thin air. He followed the big teenager.

The rough-talking stranger stopped suddenly, and Shuichi dropped behind the nearest tree. For some reason, he didn't want to be seen. His instincts told him it would be much better to spy on the two, for the carrot-top was most definetly talking to Shuichi Minamino.

"Kurama! I've been looking all over for you!

"Why, Kuwabara-kun?"

_Kuwabara. Yes, of course that was his name._

"Well, you know, you're not exactly _normal. _Some weird _thing_ could get drawn to you, and if anything happened to you, Urameshi would come back and call me stupid for not protecting you, and I hate when he does that, the stupid little fuck."

"I see. So you're protecting me."

"Hell yeah! Kuwabara Kazuma NEVER lets his team down! I'm always here to save the day!"

Shuichi laughed

"Even for Hiei?"

"Yeah, even if he is a little bastard that probably got shrunk in the wash."

Shuichi said nothing to this, and his younger stepbrother heard his foot slowly scrape the ground.

"Hey………….Kurama…………" Kuwabara started, in a tone that was clearly afraid to ask whatever it was he was going to ask.

"Yes, Kuwabara-kun?"

"What do you and Hiei, you know………_do_ when you're together?"

Shuichi sounded slightly surprised. "Nothing, really. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, because, well, Urameshi told me-before he left, you know-that Koenma said something about a lot of demons being, you know………….liking their same sex."

Shuichi chuckled again. "So you think Hiei and I are lovers?"

"That's what _Urameshi_ thinks, but he wanted me to ask you. Is it-is it true?"

"No, it's not true. Hiei has my highest respect, but he and I are partners, nothing more."

"So you're not gay?"

"I never said that."

"Oh. Right."

Kuwabara was getting nervous by now, Shuichi Hatanaka could tell. In truth, it didn't really surprise him that his stepbrother liked other men. He had never shown much of an intrest in girls, from what Shuichi could tell. And he was so _very_ effeminate.

"Um. So, you like a guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Does he-is he-you know, gay? Does he like you?

"I think so. And my powers of perception are pretty sharp, as you know."

Shuichi Hatanaka craned his head from around the tree. This was starting to get intresting.

"So………..how do you tell these things? I mean, if he likes you or not?"

"Like this."

And Shuichi leaned forward and gave Kuwabara a kiss.

Time stood still. Shuichi held the ground for support against fainting. It was one thing for them to talk about his stepbrother being homosexual, but kissing was quite another.

Kuwabara looked as shocked as he did for a moment, then slowly, slowly, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They kissed so long and fiercely that you would have thought this was _their_ wedding, and they were at the altar exchanging their first kiss as newlyweds.

And in that moment, Shuichi Hatanaka discovered Kuwabara Kazuma and Minamino Shuichi were not so different after all.

Fin

A/N: This was written for a challenge in the Livejournal YYH Yaoi Community. Also my first completed fic, so I realize it sucks in parts. Well, anyways, it's certainly different than all the other YYH yaoi out there, all the Hiei/Kurama fluff. One other thing: for those confused, Kurama's mother-Shiori-remarried in the beginning of the Makai Saga. The man she married-simply called Hatanaka-had a son, Shuichi. So there's two Shuichis. Confusing, ne? I couldn't remember the honorifics they used for each other (that's what tells them apart), sorry.


End file.
